


you stole a pizza my heart

by winkdust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, college student jeno, nomin pizza au, pizza delivery boy jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkdust/pseuds/winkdust
Summary: jaemin is a pizza delivery boy that keeps getting the wrong address. jeno never recalls ordering any pizzas.





	you stole a pizza my heart

The first time it happens, Jeno doesn’t think much about it. People make mistakes and accidents happen all the time, especially when you have just started working. He can totally empathize with the pizza delivery kid as he himself made many errors during his first week of working too.

That’s why the first time Jeno opens the door at twelve in the morning to see a scrawny looking teenager enthusiastically shouting “pizza delivery for Wong Yukhei!” in his face, Jeno had looked at him, bewildered, before politely telling him he had gotten the wrong address.

“My apartment is 1716. Apartment 1717 is next door,” Jeno calmly tells the pizza delivery boy, jabbing his thumb towards the door next to him on the left. “That’s Wong Yukhei.”

“O-oh. I’m sorry for bothering you!” the pizza boy practically squeaks as he backs away. He bows to Jeno once before explaining, “i-it’s my first time delivering. I’m really so sorry to wake you up so late at night. And for disturbing you.”

Jeno quickly shook his head before cooly waving it off with a small smile. “It’s fine. I wasn’t sleeping anyway. You didn’t disturb me or anything like that.”

The pizza boy gave him a shy smile as he mumbles a few more strings of apology to which Jeno assure it was fine. His voice was sweet and delicate, something that Jeno had taken a quick notice to. The hat sported on his head covers most of his features and it was too dark for Jeno to see his face clearly, but he thinks he probably looks as  _cute_  as he sounds.

Giving one last bow, the pizza boy scurries away next door.

Jeno hears the same enthusiastic, “pizza delivery for Wong Yukhei!” as he closes his own door shut behind him. 

 

The second time it happens was exactly a week later on a Wednesday night. Jeno had been cramming for his midterm exams without much sleep for the past week which explains the reasoning behind his eye bags that makes him look like a panda.

Jeno was sprawled on the floor surrounded by stacks of papers that varies from homework assignments, notes that he had taken in class, and study guides for his upcoming exams. Placed on his table were empty cans of Monster Energy drinks and half finished bottles of vanilla frappuccino from Starbucks.

Somewhere in between looking over the study guide for his bio exam and cooing over his pet cat who had just woke up from her nap, Jeno finds himself slowly knocking out.

The doorbell rings at that moment which snaps Jeno out of his sleepiness before he can properly close his eyes and take a nice, long nap.

Jeno stands up with a yawn, rubbing his eyes with the back of one hand as he heads toward the door. His friends tends to drop by at midnight to make sure he was eating okay and didn’t die from stress so Jeno doesn’t think much before swinging the door open.

“Pizza delivery for Wong―oh my god I’m so sorry!”

A familiar voice shrieks out and Jeno immediately recognizes the sweet, honey like voice before he even get the chance to look up.

“Oh―it’s you again,” Jeno blurts out, his eyes coming back to life when it lands on the boy. The boy was wearing his usual red delivery vest and cap that covers most of his face. Except this time, the cap was pulled back slightly, revealing his doe eyes and cute, flustered cheeks.

Jeno’s gaze shifts to the box of pizza held in the boy’s hand before it flickers back to him. “I didn’t order any pizza.”

“I know―” the boy says hurriedly. His eyes were panicked and Jeno could see a light shade of crimson red rising to his cheeks, “I-I’m sorry. I really don’t know why I keep getting the wrong address. I’ll be more careful next time!”

 _He’s cute_ , Jeno thinks as he leans against the door frame with his arms crossed and a cheeky smile plastered on his face while listening to the boy rambling about how he’s sorry and repeating the whole story of how he’s new and just got the delivery job last week.

“―and for some reason I keep thinking 1716 and 1717 is the same thing even though 6 and 7 looks so different. Maybe I need to get glasses or something because―”

“Are you sure you’re not purposely getting the wrong address?” Jeno teasingly cuts him off. Jeno could hear the boy’s breath hitch and see him flinch visibly.

“W-what do you mean? It’s an honest mistake,” the boy defends, his voice small.

“You sure it isn’t because you think I’m handsome? Is it not because you want to see me?” Jeno jokingly asks. Jeno wasn’t born a natural flirt, but a certain cute pizza delivery boy was beginning to make him want to.

“No!” the boy quickly protests, taking a huge step back, “w-what are you saying―” His ears were starting to turn as red as the vest he was wearing and Jeno decided to take pity on him.

“I’m kidding,” Jeno chuckles. “Apartment 1717 is next door.”

Jeno watches as the boy hastily moves over to the door next to his before rapidly pressing on the doorbell. The door opens almost immediately with Yukhei briskly sticking his head out and the boy quickly handing him his pizza.

“Have a good evening sir!” the boy squeaks before running away.

Jeno watches with adoration in his eyes as the boy dashes to the stairs. Before taking the first step down, the boy turns around to look back at Jeno who looks back at him with rounded eyes when he was caught staring.

The next thing the boy said left Jeno speechless.

“By the way, I really do think you’re handsome!”

 

The third time it happens was exactly the day after. At this point, Jeno was more than sure the person behind the door was no other than the cute pizza delivery boy because 1) it was midnight and 2) Jeno could almost pick up the smell of pepperoni pizza from outside his door.

Jeno opens the door with much more anticipation this time, and his heart swells at the sight of the boy standing in front of him.

The boy wasn’t wearing his usual red vest and cap anymore. He had on a pair of light blue denim ripped jeans and a light pink with white stripes flannel that makes him look soft and adorable. Perhaps even huggable. Jeno could finally see his beautiful brown, golden locks that were once hidden because of the cap.

Jeno knew the boy was cute, but he didn’t know he was  _this_ cute when he’s dressed up all casual and letting his hair loose.

“I didn’t order any pizzas,” Jeno raises his eyebrows, a knowing look in his eyes this time. He was sure the boy didn’t knock on his door by mistake this time because he wasn’t wearing his usual uniform nor looked like he was on duty.

“I know. It’s on the house,” the boy shyly tells him. He awkwardly scratches the back of his head before pushing the box towards Jeno. “You’re a university student right? Must be tough since its exam month. I made this, for you.”

Jeno is speechless at this, his mouth hanging wide open as he look at the pizza boy with a mixture of confusion, gratitude, and love.

“A-are you gonna take it?” the boy weakly asks when he sees Jeno staying glued to his spot. “N-nevermind then. I’m sorry for bothering you. I-I don’t even know what I’m doing. Just worried to see you looking so tired yesterday. I-I’m gonna go now―”

“W-wait―” Jeno quickly grabs the boy’s hand before he can retract it. The boy looks up at him with his innocent big brown eyes and it makes Jeno want to hug him tight and never let him go. Maybe even kiss him.

“Thank you,” Jeno says as he takes the pizza box from the boy’s hands, offering him a genuine smile, “but you sure you didn’t poison it?”

The boy pouts before giving him a playful slap on the chest. Jeno had to physically restrain himself from squishing the boy's puffy cheeks.

“No, but I did added a lot of love in it,” the boy proudly grins, showing off his pearly white teeth. “So I really hope you enjoy it.”

“Thank you,” Jeno repeats again. “Can I have your name? Or will cute pizza delivery boy do?”

“It’s Jaemin,” he softly mutters, turning all shy and soft like a marshmallow again. “How about you?”

“I’m Jeno,” Jeno says, offering his hand. Jaemin carefully slips in a hand in his before shaking it.

“W-well I’ll see you around Jeno. L-let me know how the pizza taste!”

Jaemin runs off before Jeno can get the chance to say anything. It made Jeno suspicious and he found out the reason why once he settles down on his kitchen table and opens the pizza box.

The pizza was in a shape of a heart, and it made a big smile crack on Jeno’s face. His smile only widens when he read the note that was placed on top of the pizza box that he didn’t notice before.  

 

_You stole a pizza my heart._

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter! @ jaemnoh


End file.
